


Not My Intention

by Daddy Bones (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Slight Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daddy%20Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their one year anniversary, and Leonard has the perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their anniversary had been a sweet affair. On shore leave, back on Yorktown, Spock and Leonard had spent the day together. They'd spent most of the day in their room, making love and just lounging around in bed, cuddled together. Most of that time had really spent sleeping, but now they were wondering around, hand in hand, watching the busy streets of Yorktown as they finally settled on going to a bar.

They sat with their drinks, watching the residents and workers rushing through the darkening streets of the evening. They were in a comfortable silent, and were holding hands on the top of the bar. Leonard's thumb gently rubbed against the back of Spock's hand and the medical officer finally cleared his throat.

His hand tugged away and he smiled weakly as he dig in his pocket.

"There's something I got you."

Spock raised his eyebrow, turning to watch the man. "We agreed on no gifts, Leonard."

Leonard chuckled and pulled a small box out of his pocket, sliding it across the bar. "I know but... I saw this and had to get you it."

Spock stared at the box, before glancing at the man next to him; Leonard was fidgeting, obviously nervous and Spock glanced at it the box in his hand.

Slowly, he opened it, and his breath was snatched by the beautiful blue shining metal inside.

"It's a mix of Vulcaya and sapphires. Vulcan and human. I spoke with some Vulcans and they provided me with the Vulcaya; I had the jeweller inlay the Vulcaya with the sapphire."

Leonard reached over to take the delicate chain out of the box, carefully moving to secure the bone charm around the Vulcan's neck.

"For when you're away from the ship on a mission. I'm always with you."

"So, you are giving your boyfriend a tracking device?"

Leonard snorted. "I assure you, that was not my intention."

The two men laughed softly, and leaned in for a kiss.

"It's perfect, Leonard."

"I thought you'd like it."

The two men smiled again, leaning in for another gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew was in a state of chaos and panic. Nyota was frantically checking every frequency possible, Jim was desperately trying to connect their communicators and Hikaru and Pavel were trying their best to locate the Commander.  
  
Bones, well, Bones was just leaning on the wall, closing his eyes. “It’s Spock, Jim, he disappears all the times. It’s a new planet, he probably just saw something shiny.”  
  
“Bones, we’ve lost our Commander and can’t contact him; you realise this is a dangerous situation, right?”  
  
The Doctor sighed heavily and moved over to Jim, taking the man’s communicator from his hand.  
  
“Commander Spock, this is Chief Medical Officer McCoy. Reveal your position to us immediately.”  
  
There was still no reply, and everyone on the bridge looked around at each other. Panic was set inside everyone; Nyota foot was tapping gently on the floor, Jim was pacing, and even Leonard felt the panic beginning to settle in his stomach. Sure, Spock always went exploring on new planets, but he always kept in contact with the ship.  
  
“We’re gonna have to send a search party down to locate him.”  
  
Jim’s words echoed around Leonard’s head and he took a deep breath. “That’s not gonna be necessary, Jim.”  
  
“What do you mean it’s not gonna be necessary?”  
  
Leonard rubbed the back of his neck and turned to watch Jim in the eyes. “Remember the Vulcan stone that Spock gave to Uhura, and we used it to track the crew when Krall had them captive?”  
  
Everyone glanced around at each other, before people nodded. Leonard sighed.  
  
“It was our anniversary when we were in Yorktown and I gave him a necklace. It’s a mix of sapphire and that stone. If we still have the equation, we can track it and find his location.”  
  
Nyota smiled a little, and turned away, making herself busy. Leonard caught the smile, and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought that it would have been awkward, but she had been nothing but supportive, being there for both Leonard and Spock if they needed help in their relationship.  
  
Jim was smirking a little, his lips quirking in the corners as he watched Leonard, and Hikaru had an eyebrow raised, smiling softly.  
  
“Chekov, scan for Vulcaya and then we set Commander Spock to warp back to the ship, immediately.”  
  
“I can do zhat, Sir!”  
  
Leonard turned away from everyone, smiling softly as he stared out the window at the planet below them, before he turned to rush to the warp room, just in case his expertise was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> _I couldn't remember the name of the Vulcan crystal mentioned in Beyond; so if I got it wrong, please let me know so I can change it!_


End file.
